To Regret a Mistake
by PsychoticSky
Summary: Naruto's always gone through life without any regrets, overcoming his mistakes, but you can't go through life just forgetting ones you couldn't fix. Watching two of his precious people move forward without him makes him realise this. AU established GaaHina, EVENTUAL definite NaruHina.
1. Prologue

**One-shot turned multi-chapter for a one-sided NaruHina and GaaHina, which was inspired by: 'The Toughest Choice' by AnnaDax and 'I Won't Say (I'm in Love)' by Fushigi Doll. ;D**

**Warning: Contains OCs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, let's leave it at that.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

**Warning:**** OC. Okay from light of recent reviews, I will clarify from recent issues, the reason I selected this as a NaruHina fic, is because it IS one, just because a story starts off with a couple doesn't mean it ends with it. I guess I could've made it clearer though. Gomen.**

**_By the way, I know it's kind of slow paced, but I'm still building upon it. This is the first time that I've done a story outside of the whole ninja thing, so action wouldn't really appear all too quickly. I'm leaning into the developing drama sort of thing, okay? ^^_**

**As for Airi, again I put her in for a REASON, if you think I'm an author who just put her there for the heck of it...You. Are. Wrong. Sure I like my Oc, but that's not the reason she's there, instead she is there for character development and was part of the DOMINO EFEECT, which leads into the events of the story, and ofcourse I won't be telling you what that is, cuz then that would defeat the purpose. So to all my loyal readers I am asking you to hang in there! Sorry! DX Honestly getting rid of her would mean some of the logic behind the plot is just gone. -.-**

**Honestly I like OCs, espescially if their well written and the main focus,but Airi is not. However I have seen stories where there are just OCs with no development what so ever, espescially considering stories where the stories main focus is two canon characters nad there is just a random ragad OC running around. Hopefully I won't leave that impression on you guys...well for too long, depending if you're currently thinking that. ( ._.) **

**As for getting rid of Airi to gain more readers...I put in a warning for a reason people. T_T**

**I am aware that this plot exists, half of the plots used in fanfiction generally are, but I will add in things to make it different, every author takes a different spin on things. I'm also thinking of changing the P.O.V directly to first person, I feel it just appeard more personal, so I will be revising it. ^_^**

_**Just to make it clear this isn't really a rant, I appreciate the criticism, as it urged me to clear up some things.**_

* * *

**To Regret a Mistake**

**Prologue**

x

x

x

* * *

He couldn't help but glare at the couple only meters away; the way his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, the way her small dainty hands wafted through his crimson hair, the way she was smiling shyly up into his turquoise eyes, with those moon-like ones of her own as their foreheads leaned against each other. Especially the way he so easily leaned in capturing her lips with his own.

Naruto absolutely hated it! His cheery demeanour had slipped so easily- just by the sight of his ex-girlfriend cosily kissing one of his 'best friends.'

''Yo, Naruto!'' He turned to see Airi, bounding upto him with his best friend/rival.

''Hey dobe.'' Spoke the ebony haired, Sasuke, stopping right next to Airi, to swing his arm around his girlfriend, of two years' shoulders.

Forcing a grin, Naruto turned to speak, ''Hey guys! What's up?'' Again putting on his cheerful façade, only causing Airi to frown, his fake cheeriness must not be as convincing as he hoped it would be to her.

''Hn. Airi wanted to check on you, you look sorta out of it.'' Sasuke stated in his usual monotone, with his expression perfectly stoic but Naruto could see the concern swimming in his eyes.

''What do you mean!'' Big grin still plastered to his face.

''Naruto are you alright?'' Airi's voice came laced with worry.

''Of course! Why wouldn't I be?''

''Well for starters you haven't noticed you've squeezed your cup so much, the drink is dripping from your hand.'' Naruto looked down, noticing her statement to be true as the content of his crushed paper cup had spilled all over his hand. ''Second we've been at this party for at least an hour and so far you haven't started a conga line or dance battle.''

Again correct. Naruto's lips couldn't help but twitch up slightly at the true yet slightly sarcastic statement. To put it honestly he was actually, in simple terms, usually the life of the party, using his amazing charm and completely random ideas to liven up everything to the point, you'd actually want to collapse from having too much fun.

…Okay maybe he was exaggerating a little, but anyone who's ever attended a party where he was on the guest list could not say they left without having some fun…or being highly amused. The party, hosted by one of his classmates at the university, was currently in full swing as everyone else seemed to enjoy themselves, with the strobe lights dancing around the club.

Naruto snapped back to reality as Airi continued to list her reasons.

''And third, you've been looking-no _glaring_ at the same spot for the last twenty minutes, with an extremely deadly aura, and I date this one, so trust me when I say _extremely_ deadly aura.'' She gestured to her boyfriend, who gave a glare of his own, which she waved off as Naruto chuckled.

''What were you looking at anywa-'' Airi turned around before Naruto could stop her, only to have her quickly snapping her mouth shut at the scene of the happily kissing couple. She sighed softly and then looked back to Naruto; she eyed him warily for a minute, her eyes hardening slightly.

He prepared himself for the scolding he would possibly receive from his long-time friend; he knew she was not wrong in giving it to him though.

The harsh look in her eyes softened a bit, yet her voice became stiff ''Naruto you know you don't have the right to look at them like that, right?'' Naruto winced a little. ''Hinata and Gaara are happy, let them be. You're their friend and I'm pretty sure if they saw the way you were looking at them they'd be upset.''

Naruto couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself by her words, of course he knew he had no right after what he'd done to Hinata, it's been nearly two years as well! However, he couldn't stop the feelings of jealousy and rage bubbling inside of him, whenever he saw the two so happy together. He knew that Airi herself still didn't exactly forgive him for hurting Hinata, nor had the dissapointment completely disappear, but she still stuck by him and kept him in line.

Sighing again, Airi's tone lessened, ''Cheer up, okay?'' She ruffled his hair in her usual playful manner, before going to walk off, she looked to Sasuke to see if he was coming but he merely gestured his head to Naruto, indicating he wanted to speak to him. Airi nodded before giving him a small peck on the lips in understanding, saying she will talk to him in a bit.

After she left to converse with the rest of their friends who were eyeing them worriedly, Sasuke decided to speak.

''You know what she said is true.'' However his statement fell on deaf ears, noticing how once again the blondes fists clenched and jaw tightened. The way Hinata's hands trailed up Gaara's chest as his own tangled in her hair, while smirking down at her- Naruto swore if the guy wasn't one of his best friends he would have lost it by now. How exactly did he get her to be so openly affectionate in public? She was always so shy with him.

'' Hm. Friends huh?'' He grumbled under his breath, if Sasuke had heard it, he had not particularly showed it.

''Look. You know what Airi said was true and I know I'm the last person who should be giving you a self-righteous speech ike this but they're both you're friends so you're gonna have to get over it.'' Naruto's head whipped towards him, glaring. Sasuke merely gave a cool stare back, before walking off to join the brunette.

The blonde couldn't do much but continue to stare at the affectionate couple before him as they kissed and caressed, wishing he was in the red-heads place. The raging look in his eyes soon turned to a sad one, he knew he made a mistake and he's regretted it ever since, ever since hurting her.

His eyes locked with Hinata's for what seemed like hours as she gave him a small smile, one he could not fully return. His heart swelled at the little attention he received from her before she turned back to lavish more affection on her boyfriend. He couldn't help but think of the irony, how there used to be a time where _she_ was the one who craved _his_ attention.

He never thought he'd see her again, he never thought it would hurt so much seeing her happy with someone else…but it did. He knew it was his fault but it was a mistake.

…. Still it was _his_ mistake.

* * *

**TBC **

**Seeing as how this is now a multi-chapter, I've decided to edit the prologue, seeing as it seemed to be more like a mini-story with the out of place description and all, also I hoped by editing a little, I'd be able to draw in more readers. So this scene will soon be part of a chapter like many prologue's are.**

**So any thoughts? Concerns? Ideas?...REVIEW! XD It's always appreciated, I'd also like your thoughts on Airi, I'll reveal more about her and Sasuke's relationship as the story goes on. But the main focus will be Naruto, Hinata and Gaara….well mainly the former two.**

**Till' Next Time! (maybe) **

**Oh and check out some of my other stories! XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Considering the fact that I've received follows, I'm guessing that means you'd like me to continue. **

**Looking at a review I saw that the Airi idea was wanting to be sacked, however I'm not going to, she's mostly there as a side character, so I promise I will not allow her to overshadow the true stars, cuz she was actually put there as a sort of an advice giver throughout the story, as well as Sasuke's girlfriend. Also, trust me she won't be MarySue. As for why Naruto and Hinata broke up, I did mention that I wasn't going to mention it to leave an air of mystery, so that will come as of later, the previous chapter has now been turned into a prologue of sorts.**

* * *

**To Regret a Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

x

x

x

* * *

The breeze swept through the open window of the orange jaguar, washing over the passengers in the front of the flashy car, adding to the comfortable, yet highly unusual silence. However the silence was rather short-lived.

''Can you believe it, teme! We're finally off to college, finally living on our own, no more Ero-sennin breathing down my neck, and dragging me with him to do _research_, it's the life!'' The blonde haired, cerulean-eyed driver yelled, cheerfully. He seemed the age of about nineteen with handsome, chiselled features, and striking whisker like marks on his cheeks.

''That's not what you said when you were crying the last two hours with old man before you left, dobe.'' Snorted his onyx-eyed friend, who's ebony hair was style unusually into the shape of a duck's behind, yet this did not affect his own attractive features.

''Shut up, Sasuke-Teme!'' Yelled the blonde, slightly red in the face from embarrassment. ''That's not the point, the point is we're free men! Woohoo!''

Sasuke's eye started to twitch in annoyance. ''Why the hell did I agree to ride with you again?'' He grumbled.

''Because no one can resist the amazing charm of Uzumaki Naruto!'' Announced the exuberant blonde, before a mischievous smile came across his face. ''Oh, I know what this is about…'' Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the sly, fox-like expression.

''And what's that dobe?'' He asked dryly.

''It's fine, I know you'd rather be driving with _Airi-chan_ right now.'' He answered, mimicking kissy faces very close to Sasuke's own. Which was not a very good idea, considering the fuming Uchiha, then squashed his face to the windshield, rendering him unable to drive properly. As the car swerved around, Naruto could only let out mangled words as his friend continued to sink his face further into the glass. Only when they were about to hit a tree did he let go.

''Gaaaaaahhhh!'' Came Naruto's scream, as he expertly (well expertly for him) spun the wheel, to avoid their doom and bring them back on course. Lucky for them and possibly the population of Konoha, no one really goes to the outskirts, so the road was practically clear of any other vehicles. ''What the hell! Were you trying to kill us?!''

Naruto soon shut up, due to the deadly glare he was receiving from his friend, however the blonde did not miss the slight pink which was barely noticeable on his alabaster skin. Chuckling, he began to rub the back of his neck rather sheepishly. ''I was just kidding, yeesh teme, no need to be so embarrassed.'' However the glare did not let up.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha had been friends ever since they were born, having your mothers as best friends had some influence at this. Sadly a year after Naruto was born, his parents had met with an unfortunate accident, leaving him in the care of his godfather Jiraya, who also happened to be a renowned author in not so child friendly literature. Despite his…..strangeness, both share a close bond, but still have their fair share of arguments.

Sasuke much like his friend had lost his parents also but at a later age of eight, leaving him with his older brother Itachi, who despite being only five years older has taken care of him ever since. Due to the fact that the older man was declared as a genius from a young age, it did not take long for him to take over his father's company and tie up any loose ends which he had left behind. Although he always had his brother by his side, Sasuke was depressed for a certain period of time, only to get through it with the help of his knuckle-headed friend. The two have been like brothers, not to mention rivals (because competition always comes with these two) ever since.

''Hey teme, how much longer do I have drive for anyway?'' Grumbled Naruto.

''Hn. Another ten minutes.'' Was Sasuke's relpy, only urging him to groan.

''Why the hell is Konoha University have to be three hours away from _Konoha_?! It's in the name for ramen's sake.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mention of the blonde's favourite food.

Konoha University was the pride of Konoha's educational system, although it is not considered highly prestigious it still remains up there, and associates with a variety of subjects that whatever student may wish to pursue. Due to the large exterior of the campus, somewhat considered a town of it's own, the building remained on the outskirts of Konoha, at least three hours away. Many students come from inside the town or other countries completely.

''Relax, we're nearly there. The rest of them are going to meet us by the auditorium, to get our information packets.''

''And by 'them', you mean Airi-chan and by 'getting our information packets', you mean finding an empty janitor's closet and-'' Naruto's comment was then cut short as his face met the glass in front of him, causing pain to shot through his forehead. ''Itai!'' He then clutched his forehead with his spare hand.

''You are trying to kill me!'' He pointed an accusatory finger.

''Guilty.'' Sasuke merely responded, with a smirk across his lips.

As the school came into view, both stopped their bickering to look in awe at the massive structure, before passing the large shining gates, onto the grounds, stopping in the clear parking space.

''Well dobe. Looks like we're here.'' The smirk remained on his face as he unbuckled his seatbelt and headed out of the car to retrieve the luggage. Naruto responded with a large grin, still staring dazed at the large building, until the ring of his mobile phone, cut through his whimsical thoughts.

Looking around, he opened up the glove box, to find his iPhone showing the caller ID: Kiba. As he took it out, a thin piece of paper fell out along with it. Looking at it quizzically, Naruto picked it up, to see it was a photo. A younger version of himself, by about three years was dressed in the Konoha high school uniform, complete with the leaf emblem, with his arm around a beautiful girl with long blue tresses and mystifying lavender eyes, smiling up at him, a light blush staining her fair skin.

''Hinata…'' He whispered.

''Oi, Naruto.'' Snapping out of his reverie Naruto had realised he had missed the call, deciding to call back later, he tucked the picture into his jeans pocket and exited the brilliantly orange car.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**So…thoughts? Ideas? Concerns? **

**You know what to do…..reveiw, review, review! XD**

**Special thanks to the:**

**Favourites: AKATSUKILOVER73, Shoma, aelita444**

**Followers: AKATSUKILOVER73, aelita444, DerelictV, ginsbabymomma**

**Reviewers: The Impossible Dream**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favourites….it just warms my heart. XD**

**Anyway, glad to see you guys are excited for it, this is the first time I've written a story where the main characters are both canon, so I hope I can live up to your expectations. ^_^ **

**Presenting chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto 'Shikako' from 'SilverQueen's epic fanfiction 'Dreaming of Sunshine', would replace Sakura in the canon. (no offense to Sakura fans, but seriously look up that fanfiction, it is just awesome!)**

* * *

**To Regret a Mistake**

**Chapter 2**

x

x

x

* * *

Naruto again looked up in awe, as he stood directly in front of the main building with his orange suitcases. With his eyes gleaming and again a dazed expression, he did not acknowledge the sound of his phone's ringtone. That is until Sasuke had slapped the back of his head.

''Answer your phone dobe.'' The Uchiha demanded, growing irritated.

''Yeah, yeah.'' Naruto waved him off, before looking at the caller: ID and gave a sly look to his friend. Bringing the device to his ear, he began to speak to the caller. ''Hi Airi-chan!''

Sasuke's head snapped over to the blonde, giving him a hardened glare-indicating that he should hand over the phone, before someone gets hurt…and by someone, he means Naruto.

''_Hey Naruto the two of you make it here yet? Kiba tried calling you but you didn't pick up.'' _Came his friends soft voice, on the other line.

''Oh yeah, we just got here! Sorry I was kinda distracted by the school.'' He rubbed his neck sheepishly, even though she was not there to see it.

He heard her laugh a little, before she continued to speak. _''Well it _is_ pretty amazing. Sasuke's with you, right? I tried to call him as well but he had his phone off.''_

''He's here alright! And you know Airi-chan he's been abusing me the whole way here, but I think he's just cranky cuz he hasn't seen you for the past few days. You know he just misses you sooooo much-'' Naruto was cut off as an elbow, swiftly met with his stomach.

Robbing the whiskered boy of his iPhone, Sasuke proceeded to speak into the device. ''Ignore him.'' He said, keeping his voice perfectly stoic, as he heard his girlfriends' giggling.

''_Aww, I wanted to hear the rest though. Did you really miss me that much Sasuke-_kun_?'' _Sasuke could hear the teasing in her voice as she spoke the suffix in an attempt to sound like his fan girls. He rolled his eyes. _''Anyway, stop abusing Naruto, I could literally hear the wind get knocked out of him. Where are you guys by the way?''_

''At the main entrance, we got here a couple of minutes ago.''

''_Okay the rest of us are at the café, but you might wanna get your information packs first…unless ofcourse you prefer sleeping outside. Apparently the official welcoming ceremony isn't until tomorrow.'' _Sasuke nodded, although she wasn't there to see it. _''Meet us when you're done.''_

''Okay see ya there.''

''_Oh and Sasuke…Missed you too.'' _As she hung up, Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that adorned his face, only having it intensified as he saw a glaring Naruto. Snatching back his phone, he began to mumble profanities at the duck haired Uchiha.

''Come on dobe. It looks like everyone's here already, they're at the cafe.'' Naruto's grin had come back full force at the excitement of seeing his friends again. College preparation had left them rather busy during the summer break.

''Alright! Let's go, dattebayo!'' Sasuke's eye twitched at the catchphrase, realising he hadn't hear it in the past twenty minutes. As Naruto was ready to race off, Sasuke held him back by the hood of his orange hoodie, causing him to fall on the ground, landing on his rump. ''The hell teme?''

''You're going the wrong way moron, besides we still need to get our information packs.'' Luckily for him, Sasuke had already memorised the entire grounds from the leaflets…ofcourse, the large, standing map to his left was also quite helpful.

* * *

''They'll be here in a little bit.'' Announced Airi as she walked back to her friends and placed her phone back into her jean's pocket. The group of friends nodded in response. Airi smiled as they sat down, (luggage still in hand) taking up atleast four small round tables of the out-door part of the café, so there was enough room for all ten of them, as well as their two arriving friends.

Among them was: Inuzuka Kiba, a boy with an overall charming demeanour and wild nature, especially depicted by his shaggy brown hair and red, triangular tattoos. Next to him was Shino Aburame- quiet yet mysterious, with those round black shades which he never takes off, and has always had a fascination with the workings of insects. On the other side of Kiba was Ino Yamanaka- a bubbly blonde with a loud mouth, always trying to keep the mood bright, leaning into a boy with hair the shape of a pineapple, tamed by an elastic band: Shikamaru Nara- although appearing indolent, always had a calm, calculating look in his eyes.

Next to him, munching on a bag of chips was Choji Akimichi- a rather large boy, with untamed, long, ginger hair and a kind soul. Opposite from Shikamaru, sat Haruno Sakura- a pretty girl with a striking appearance, due to her short _pink_ hair and emerald eyes, a kind smile on her face. Sitting to the right of Choji were three older students, consisting of: Rock Lee- an overly enthusiastic boy, with a bowl shaped hair cut and immensely bushy eyes; TenTen- a girl with two buns set upon her brown head of hair, a sweet girl with a no nonsense attitude and quite an athletic side and Neji Hyuga- a boy with beautifully mystifying opal eyes and long brown hair, tied at the very bottom, although appearing stoic, his friends knew better.

Lastly sitting across from the Akimichi was Airi Irai, a kind girl, with a rather sarcastic flair, her calm appearance enhanced by her mid-back length, wavy, cheshnut brown hair and rather bright amber eyes.

''About time!'' Came Kiba's voice. ''Yeesh, you'd think they got lost or something.''

''If Naruto's driving, it's likely.'' Chimed Sakura, resulting in laughter from the friends.

''Like you're one to talk billboard brow,'' referring to the pinkettes' rather large forehead, ''remember last years camping trip, when _you_ got us lost-'' Ino was then interrupted by said pinkette.

''Shut it Ino-pig! We said we'd never speak of it!'' Came Sakura's retort, ending up in more laughter from the table. Although the coverstaion seemed cruel, all who knew these girls, knew it was their form of simple, friendly banter. Although a strange relationship, this bunch aren't what many would call normal.

''Behave you two.'' Airi scolded, good-naturedly.

''Aw, man.'' Kiba whined, although he did not want damper the mood he was dying to ask.

''What is it now Kiba? Troublesome.'' The Nara mumbled the last part.

Ignoring him, Kiba turned to Neji. ''Hey Neji you hear anything from Hinata?'' Sakura stiffened slightly at the name, which had not gone unnoticed by everyone else, espescially Airi, as she narrowed her eyes off to the side. Everyone else listened with rapt attention.

''Hinata-sama? What do you mean?'' Neji pondered the question regarding his cousin.

''I called her during the summer and asked her about which college she was gonna go to? She said this was one of her options.''

''I had also heard this from her as well.'' Shino added.

Neji put his hand to his chin in thought. ''I did ask but the last time I did, she said she hadn't quite decided yet.'' He and his cousin were rather close, so he found it strange that she had not yet informed him of her decision.

''I really miss Hina-chan, ya know I'm _still_ not used her not being here!'' Complained Ino, the others nodded solemnly, with the exception of Sakura whose head was down in deep thought.

''The flame of youth, does not burn as brightly, without one of the lovely flowers of our friendship here to fuel it!'' Lee preached, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

''Okaaayyy….moving on.'' Airi rolled her eyes, but still a smile ghosted her lips at the lightened mood. ''…I'm gonna see why our order's taking so long?'' Getting up, the rest did not question the change in topic.

Walking into the shop, she headed towards the counter, lost in thought. However this was not wise as she had ended up bumping into a firm chest, making her stumble backward slowly.

''Sorry I wasn't loo-'' looking up, a large smile spread over her face. ''No way!''

* * *

After receiving their information packs, the two had decided to find their friends, without looking through them. With their luggage still in hand, the two walked to the café as it came into view.

''Yes we're here!'' Yelled the blonde.

After smacking him over the head, Sasuke sighed irritably. ''Do you have to be so loud?''

Rubbing his head, Naruto was about to make a remark, only to have his attention caught by something, shining on the ground. As he crouched closer to the ground, his eyes widened. Upon closer inspection, he was able to see that it was silver charm bracelet; however this was not what had shocked him. What had caught his attention, were the various familiar charms of: small sunflowers, a cute fox and a ramen bowl.

''…No way.'' He whispered to himself.

* * *

_xxXFlashbackXxx_

_Naruto stood nervously as he gazed down at the shy girl in front of him, her own eyes lowered with a blush adorning her cheeks. The sounds of the blue haired girl's surprise birthday party helping to lighten the mood._

''_A-ano Naruto-kun, d-did you really plan this?'' The girl looked up at her boyfriend._

_Rubbing the back of his head, with his own blush, he answered. ''Y-yeah. Sorry, I know you don't really like loud parties but I thought this small get together would be okay.''_

_Smiling, she responded. ''Y-you didn't have to.''_

''_Ofcourse I did, after all it's your special day!'' Naruto grinned at the small giggle he rcieved, before the bush came back full force. ''Uh, happy birthday Hinata.'' After bringing out a small wrapped parcel from behind his back, he watched as his girlfriend delicately unwrapped the shining orange wrapping paper._

_A small gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at the beautiful, custom-made bracelet. ''N-Naruto-kun, it-it's beautiful….'' _

_''Really? You like it? I-I can take it back if you don't._

_Hinata shook her head. ''Arigatou.'' She whispered, tip-toeing to kiss him on the lips, causing the blonde to practically beam._

_xxXEndFlashbackXxx_

* * *

''What's wrong dobe?'' The Uchiha eyed him curiously, with a hint of worry, although it was not obvious. Just as he was about to reach for the small trinket, a recognizable voice stopped.

''Sorry! That's mine!'' As he lifted his head to gaze at the newcomer, he hit his head with said figure.

''Itai!'' Both simultaneously groaned. Naruto held his head in pain, as he again looked up.

''I'm sorry, I-'' The person stopped mid speech as Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as he looked into the moon-like ones, which had also gone wide in surprise.

''…Hinata?'' He breathed.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Woohoo, Hinata finally makes her appearance! **

**So…thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

**I again thank you for your support! Before publishing my work, I always check like three times for any grammatical or spelling mistakes and find it clear…then I post it and find I missed a whole bunch of them and sentences don't even make sense! -_-; …I really need a BetaReader….*hint hint***

**Anyway I really hope I'm living up to your guys expectations, I really don't want this to end up as a lame cliché, I cannot actually tell you the number of times I go onto a fanfiction and find the plot to be **_**exactly **_**the same as one I've read before, even how the opening is, not to mention the fact that the plot isn't exactly, (to put it nicely) **_**good**_**. I also want you to tell me if I haven't thought any stuff through, cuz again I see a bunch of fanfics where it's literally just 'school-girl-blah' and the characters have no depth and you can just see everything coming and at points some stuff doesn't even make sense.**

**So **_**remember **_**REVIEWS are love! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, the anime would have caught up to the manga by now and not be 300 chapters behind…-_-**

* * *

**To Regret a Mistake**

**Chapter 3**

x

x

x

* * *

_It had been two weeks since 'it' had happened and Naruto still had not gotten the chance to explain himself, or more like he didn't yet _know_ how to explain himself as he was _still_ tongue tied. As the second year high school student wandered the school to the usual meeting place with his friends in the courtyard- he was surprised to see them already there, present under the large sakura tree, sitting amongst that trees benches which were shaded by the large growth. Their meetings had not been as consistent for the last two weeks._

_Among them happened to be his girlfriend….correction, _ex_-girlfriend, who was looking down at her lap. Lifting her head she managed to make eye-contact with him, before she again shot her head back down. In that second, Naruto had not missed the hurt look in her eyes, which he had not wanted to come across again. Although having a sudden urge to turn tail, he did not miss the ominous aura surrounding the rest of his friends, urging him to continue on towards them._

''_Hey guys.'' He managed to get out, all looked up in acknowledgment yet he did not miss how none looked him in the eye….he was pretty sure it was out of disgust or hopefully indifference. Not soon after, his candy floss, haired friend came bounding up to the table, an unsure look on her face. _

_It seemed she had also read the strange atmosphere, as her eyes roamed over the group, before she decided on a greeting. ''What's up guys?'' Her gaze, turning sombre, wandered directly over to the mousey, indigo haired girl, who would not even raise her head in recognition, while the others greeted her in a similar manner to Naruto. _

_As both took their seats among the benches, Sakura next to Sasuke and Naruto next to Sai ( their socially inept; yet artistically genius friend who had joined them last year), the elder Hyuga then chose to clear his throat as a means of gaining their attention. _

''_I believe you all probably realised we called you here for a reason.'' Neji announced, glancing at his cousin in his peripheral view._

''_Pretty much.'' Airi started off, a look of concern present on her face. ''Is …something wrong?''_

''_A-ano, w-we have some news.'' Hinata finally decided to voice, head still down as everyone then looked onto her. _

''_C'mon guys, you're laying on the suspense a little too thick.'' Ino added, Shikamaru and Choji not missing her attempt at lightening the mood._

''_I…I…well I-'' Hinata stuttered._

''_Hinata…out with it. What's wrong?'' Her long-time friend Kiba tried to prod gently, yet the serious tone not failing to present itself. Taking a deep breath, Hinata composed herself to look directly at her friends, hoping this would help to build up confidence and not have the opposite effect._

_Breathing out, she continued. ''I'm moving.'' It was not long before all heck broke loose._

''_WHAT?!'' Came simultaneous cries, while taken-aback looks became present on other faces, as Lee and Neji exchanged glances. _

''_M-moving, Hinata why?'' TenTen rose to her feet, concern laced her voice. Hinata's head was again bowed, as everyone waited in silence for a response._

_Naruto looked at her before a rush of emotions came from the sudden news-sadness, guilt but most importantly-anger. Climbing to his feet as well, he slammed his hands on the table, the sound reverberating with a loud bang. ''Hinata if this is about what happened-''_

''_It's not about that!'' Came the shy girl's voice, again rendering the table silent, as they all stared wide eyed. ''I already t-told you Naruto-kun, a-although I may not forgive you yet, I c-can't blame the two of you for your feelings.'' _

_The guilt then came back tenfold, clearly apparent on the sunshine and bubble-gum haired teen's faces as they looked away. However Airi and Sasuke also happened to avoid looking straight at the others, themselves. ''Then…why?'' Naruto's voice strained._

''_O-__Otou-san's moving us to S-Suna due to a business proposal, so I will be a-attending school there.'' She whispered softly, her bangs covering her eyes, gazes then turned over to her cousin. _

''_You too, Neji?'' Airi voiced, traces of shock gone as sadness became more evident in her amber orbs. _

_In response, he shook his head, ''No, it's half-way through the year and I'm going to be graduating soon anyway, so uncle said there wouldn't be much of a point. I'll be staying with Lee for the rest of the school year.'' Gazes then shifted over to their bushy-browed friend, who was uncomfortably solemn, a complete contrast to his positive vibrancy._

''_Gomen everyone, I also knew but Neji did not want me to say anything yet, it would be most un-youthful to betray a friend's trust.''_

_Silence fell over for what seemed like the hundredth time in that moment._

''_So…you're really leaving huh?'' Airi's sombre voice mumbled. ''When?''_

_Looking up to meet her friend's gaze, Hinata answered, ''In about two weeks.''_

_As the time frame sunk in, Naruto once again trained his eyes onto Hinata, who would once again not even spare a glance._

* * *

''…Hinata?'' Naruto continued to stare, hypnotised by the clear eyes staring into his.

''N-Naruto-kun.'' Seeming to remember herself Hinata managed to stand up, a sincere smile painting her face. ''Naruto-kun, it's so good to see you!''

To say Naruto was quite shocked by that greeting, would possibly be an understatement. With the way they had last interacted, although it had been nearly two years. From what he remembered, their relationship was still strained, so for Hinata to so openly smile and greet him was indeed a surprise. He was half expecting her to run away. It seemed he had yet to realise he was blatantly staring until a cough from behind managed to snap him out of it. Bolting up right, Naruto was reminded of his best friend's presence as he came to stand next to him.

''Ah, Sasuke-kun is here as well.'' Again came Hinata's cheerful voice. Said boy nodded in recognition, as a small glint of surprise remained in his coal-like eyes.

''Hinata-san it's good to see you again.'' As Sasuke returned her greeting, the blonde took time to take a good look at her. Hinata seemed more mature dressed in her black, floral printed dress, that reached above her knees, her short denim jacket and black heeled, sling backs. However the most different thing was the more prominent air of confidence surrounding her, it was rather unnerving-this difference.

Feeling a pain in his side, Naruto turned to see concerned looks (well one concerned and one blank, which he could sorta tell was concerned) and the elbow of the offender, going back into place.

''Dobe.'' Sasuke muttered, causing his friend to glare.

''Naruto-kun are you alright?'' Shaking his head, the blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

''Y-yeah! Sorry, just spaced out for a bit. It's been a really long time, huh Hinata-chan? I didn't expect to see you here.'' Naruto couldn't help but grin a little wider, as a beautiful smile again adorned the girls' face, as well as a light blush. 'Some things really don't change.' He thought.

''Yes, it really has been. Thank you.'' She responded as Naruto handed over the bracelet, which she clutched to her chest.

''You still have this?'' Naruto nodded its direction.

''Ah…yes. It brings back many fond memories.'' The two stayed quiet as they avoided looking directly at each other.

''I have to say I'm curious Hinata-san. What are you doing here?'' Questioned Sasuke, breaking the awkward silence.

''Oh right! I'm actually here to attend Konoha U!'' Naruto's jaw dropped a little at the news. ''I had really missed the town when I left, especially all of you, so when Kiba-kun told me you were all attending and here was my first choice, I decided to come.'' Sasuke and Naruto stared, openly shocked with their jaws slack. Hinata blushed a little at the blatant staring. ''…Ano…is something wrong?''

''…No, it's just…wow Hinata-chan, you said all that without stuttering!'' Naruto answered.

''A-ah, I guess my stutter has slightly lessened over the years.'' Instead it seemed that her habit of poking her fingers had still remained.

''Hm. That's rather impressive.'' Sasuke smirked, while Hinata again blushed at the praise.

''Do the others know you're here?'' Naruto asked, rather inquisitively.

''No. I had wanted it to be a surprise for everyone.''

''Well we're heading over to meet everyone, so wanna come with?'' Naruto offered.

''Now?'' Gesturing to the lavender luggage behind her, which they had now just noticed, Hinata continued. ''Oh well, I was actually meant to meet up with a friend at the café so we could find our rooms together.''

''Oh, the café? That's where they are anyway! Kill two birds with one stone!'' Naruto's grin was again returned with a smile.

''Alright.'' Naruto had to admit, the fact that Hinata was smiling at him again was unnerving, yet he couldn't help the happiness that bubbled up, as well as his racing heart after all this time.

**And there you have it! Hinata and Naruto's first encounter, after such a long time. I actually, **_**really**_** wanted to make this chapter much longer for you all, I had it set out in my head and everything and though much still has yet to happen, I still wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. To all those who are waiting on my other stories, don't worry I'll try to update real soon!**

**So…thoughts? Concerns? Ideas? PLZ REVIEW! I really love hearing from you guys, for all my usual followers and favourites, I expect from you. ;D**


	5. Chapter 4

**And another chapter has come!...*sighs* but I have to say I'm a little disappointed at the number of reviews…but no problem ghost readers…not like my feelings matter. TT^TT I am serious about reading your guys input you know, I really want this fic to be good! . **

**First let's clear some stuff up.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ:**

**Warning:**** OC. Okay from light of recent reviews, I will clarify from recent issues, the reason I selected this as a NaruHina fic, is because it IS one, just because a story starts off with a couple doesn't mean it ends with it. I guess I could've made it clearer though. Gomen.**

**_By the way, I know it's kind of slow paced, but I'm still building upon it. This is the first time that I've done a story outside of the whole ninja thing, so action wouldn't really appear all too quickly. I'm leaning into the developing drama sort of thing, okay? ^^_**

**As for Airi, again I put her in for a REASON, if you think I'm an author who just put her there for the heck of it...You. Are. Wrong. Sure I like my Oc, but that's not the reason she's there, instead she is there for character development and was part of the DOMINO EFEECT, which leads into the events of the story, and ofcourse I won't be telling you what that is, cuz then that would defeat the purpose. So to all my loyal readers I am asking you to hang in there! Sorry! DX Honestly getting rid of her would mean some of the logic behind the plot is just gone. -.-**

**Honestly I like OCs, espescially if their well written and the main focus,but Airi is not. However I have seen stories where there are just OCs with no development what so ever, espescially considering stories where the stories main focus is two canon characters nad there is just a random ragad OC running around. Hopefully I won't leave that impression on you guys...well for too long, depending if you're currently thinking that. ( ._.) **

**As for getting rid of Airi to gain more readers...I put in a warning for a reason people. T_T**

**I am aware that this plot exists, half of the plots used in fanfiction generally are, but I will add in things to make it different, every author takes a different spin on things. I'm also thinking of changing the P.O.V directly to first person, I feel it just appeard more personal, so I will be revising it. ^_^**

_**Just to make it clear this isn't really a rant, I appreciate the criticism, as it urged me to clear up some things.**_

**Disclaimer: I have nothing witty to say at the moment, so….yeah, I don't own Naruto and Airi belongs to me.**

* * *

**To Regret a Mistake**

**Chapter 4**

x

x

x

* * *

They all walked in silence…a seemingly awkward silence. Well awkward to Hinata. That was expected though, beingseparated for nearly two years and then coming into contact with the once-object of your affections, would be an awkward situation for anyone, especially considering her and Naruto's history….Hinata shook her head, opting to try and keep the past buried. Life was just less dramatic that way. It was good to see Naruto again; she had missed him and still considered him a friend…despite…events. Hinata then chose to shake her head again, but decided to stop, due to the strange looks she was receiving from her walking buddies, instead choosing to shoot a small smile and continue walking.

As the café came into view, Naruto pulled Hinata behind him, before continuing to walk. ''Wha-?'' However Naruto silenced her as he held a single finger to his lips, with a large grin and a wink. Hinata looked over to Sasuke, who only shrugged his shoulders, but she did not miss the amused smirk on his face.

Coming closer to the tables packed with very strange-appearing characters, Naruto called out, ''HEY GUYS!'' Recognising that voice immediately, all occupants of said tables, including some from others, turned to look at the excited blonde and his irritated friend currently scowling at the boy's loud mouth.

''Yo Naruto, what took ya guys so long? …who's that?'' Hinata's eyes widened as Kiba got up, trying to look at the mystery person, only to be continuously blocked by Naruto.

''Hehe, sorry but look who we ran into!'' Pulling Hinata into view, everyone froze, with jaws a-slack, as they gazed at the blushing bluenette, who was now poking her fingers together. Apart from Neji, anyone barely saw her for the long while she had left Konoha. _It seems old habits die hard_, was one of the things running through her mind, as she looked down to her colliding finger tips.

''H-Hi, everyone…it's been a long time.'' Hinata barely finished her question as Kiba bounded up to her, sweeping his best friend into a bone-crushing hug. ''A-ah, it's good to see you Kiba-kun…still strong as ever.'' She attempted to laugh, but could not due to the lack of air.

Pulling away, Kiba could not help the foolish grin that adorned his face, ''Hinata! It's been way too long! How've you been? You look so different! How come you didn't tell us you were coming?! We could've seen you a lot soon-'' Kiba was cut off as the hand clamped over his mouth.

''I don't believe Hinata would be able to answer any of those. Why? Because you are spewing them at an impossible rate.'' Hinata couldn't help but giggle. Same old Shino. ''It's good to see you again, Hinata-chan.'' Shino announced pulling her into an uncharacteristic embrace, which she happily returned.

''Same here Shino-kun.'' The hug did not last too long, considering she was swept away by an over-joyed Ino, squealing: 'Hinata-chaaan~!''

''Hinata~!'' Ino released her only to look her up and down, before squeezing her again. ''Oh my gosh, you look so different! But amazing different!'' Seeing as how the girl's face was becoming as blue as her hair, Shikamaru and Choji saw it fit to drag her away, offering their own greetings, (as Hinata re-gained her breath) which she returned back rather weakly but still smiling.

''Hinata-sama, are you alright?'' Neji moved over to his younger cousin, before shooting a glare over to the Yamanaka, who could only smile back rather sheepishly.

''Hai Neji-niisan.'' Hinata responded, waving off his concern, until TenTen also came to wrap her in an embrace soon followed by Lee.

''How can such an amazing occurrence happen between long-separated friends! Of course it must be the power of YOUTH!'' Lee exclaimed at a much louder tone than necessary, from his place on top of the table- only to have TenTen drag him down by the ear.

Hinata giggled, they really hadn't changed…

''Uh hey, Hinata.'' Silence soon ensued as Hinata looked over blankly to Sakura, who was now rubbing her arm self-consciously.

Much to her surprise, she was greeted with a gentle smile, lavender eyes meeting her own. ''Hello Sakura-san good to see you.''

''Y-yeah. Good to see you too.'' A genuine smile crept to the pinkette's face. The tension quickly dissolved, as Naruto let out what sounded like a relieved sigh, to Hinata's ears.

Deciding to jump in to the conversation, Neji spoke; his eyebrows furrowed. ''Hinata-sama, why didn't you inform me? We could have come together.''

Hinata smiled apologetically, ''Gomen, niisan but you said you wanted to arrive two days early, I didn't want to trouble you. Besides I had intended for it to be a surprise.'' The older brother figure merely smiled at her excitement.

''Awesome surprise, huh guys?'' Naruto grinned, as everyone chuckled.

''Ano, aren't we missing someone?''

''Hey guys!'' They all turned to see Airi running towards them, Hinata stared wide-eyed, taking in her friend's longer hair and skinny jeans, matched with a black tank top, and covered by a sheer, see-through button down. Hinata could not help but to feel guilty at nearly forgetting one of her friend's absences.

''You'll never guess who I ran int-'' Airi stopped mid-sentence as she stared, seemingly shocked, at Hinata. ''H-Hinata? Hinata!'' A large smile then graced her face, as she swept the bluenette into, what would be her sixth hug that morning.

The guilt then dissimilated as Hinata returned the embrace of her old friend, with equal enthusiasm. ''Hinata it's so good to see you!'' Pulling away, Airi gave her a quick once-over. ''Wow, you look great.''

''So do you.'' Hinata returned the compliment, whole-heartedly.

''Ahem.'' A barely concealed cough, caught both their attention, making Airi to now notice the other two presences, of Naruto and Sasuke, who was discretely putting his hand back down.

''Oh, hi guys, when did you get here?'' Airi asked obliviously, causing Naruto to sweatdrop and Sasuke to glare. ''I'm kidding, yeesh.'' She then moved over to hug her blond friend, before kissing the glowering ebony-haired man, who then wrapped an arm around her some-what contentedly.

''They got you too, huh?'' A masculine tone, chuckled.

* * *

''Gaara!?'' Naruto gaped, staring at his old friend from Suna. Everyone turned to stare at an attractive looking boy their age, with crimson coloured hair and seafoam green eyes, although eyebrow-less, that did not take away from his already appealing features. True to Naruto's word, there stood their old friend Subaku Gaara from Suna High…who was wearing an uncharacteristically amused smirk.

''It's nice to see you again Naruto.'' He calmly greeted.

''Oh yeah, to finish what I was gonna say…guess who I ran into?'' Airi grinned.

''I'm gonna go out on a limb and say Gaara.'' TenTen replied, with a mock guessing face.

''Bingo!''

''It is good to see everyone again. Did you find your bracelet, Hinata-chan?'' Gaara walked over to the blushing girl.

''A-ah, h-hai.'' Naruto stared with a raised eyebrow. Well this was strange. Hinata seemed to have been blushing brighter, if possible, or so it seemed to him. Both moved slightly backwards as Ino came between them with a wry look on her face.

''Oh, and what's going on here exactly?'' Hinata didn't seem comfortable with the impish look in Ino's eyes. ''You two seem rather close.''

''A-ah, w-well, y-you see-'' Naruto did not notice himself edge forwards, while Hinata returned to her previous stuttering state.

Gaara blinked, ''She's been my classmate for nearly two years, I didn't think it would be so unusual for us to be friends.'' This answer seemed to pass, as it was more believable than what Ino had implied.

''I do recall Hinata telling us that she had made friends over in Suna and that Gaara-san was one of them.'' Shino added. Ino looked over to Hinata in confirmation, who nodded her head in answer.

''H-hai, Gaara-kun was one of my first friends at Suna high.'' She continued, twiddling her fingers.

''Gaara-_kun_, huh?'' TenTen joined the teasing.

''Aww, ya never told me Gaara.'' Naruto interrupted, with a pout, not understanding why TenTen's statement was slightly knawing at him. ''Wait, this means you're coming here as well, right?''

''No Naruto, he flew seven hours all the way to Konoha and drove another three for the ramen.'' Came Sasuke's sarcastic reply. Airi rolled her eyes, as Naruto glowered at him and the others laughed.

''Hai I am attending here, same as Temari and Kankuro.''

''Speaking of, how come they haven't come back from vacation yet?'' Inquired TenTen.

''Weren't they meant to be back by today, doesn't school for the second years start tomorrow?'' Shikamaru asked, confused as to why Ino's eyes now narrowed at him.

''Hai, but they had taken a later flight than us, so they'll be here in a few hours.'' He stated, blankly.

''This is awesome, it's like the gangs all back together again! Well minus Sai…'' Naruto exclaimed, throwing his arms around his newly returned friends. Although he had a clear view of Hinata's smile, he could feel eyes boring into the back of his skull, turning around to only see Gaara's usual stoic face, he shook it off.

''Speaking of, where is our most youthful friend!?'' Same as the rest, they had expected Sai to meet up with them.

''I texted him, he hasn't responded yet.'' Sakura replied.

''It's Sai, we'll hear from him sooner or later.'' Sasuke explained, gaining nods of agreement. A fairly comfortable silence soon followed, as many were now fishing for a conversation topic.

''U-um, me and Gaara-kun were actually going to look for our rooms now. We're still rather jet-lagged.'' Hinata interrupted.

''Your rooms?'' Sakura turned to see Hinata nod. ''We might as well do the same, it's nearly five.''

''Ne, what room do you have Hinata-chan? We might be roomies.'' Ino winked. Hinata then pulled out her information pack, so as to check, urging the other's to follow.

* * *

''I can't believe we're in the same room Gaara!'' Naruto exclaimed to the red head, who nodded back politely.

''I'm telling you now, no amount of therapy will console you after this.'' Sasuke snorted, knowing firsthand about having Naruto as a roommate. Gaara merely chuckled.

''Hey!'' Naruto admonished, before pouting and folding his arms behind his head. As they continued to walk, Naruto took the occasional glance at Gaara from his peripheral view, taking in his...aura. Gaara always appeared calm, if not a bit scary, but it seemed as though something was different. It felt as though he was some-what more content, maybe even…happier? Which was good, however it didn't really explain why Gaara had yet to look him in the eye since they had greeted each other.

''Oi, this is your stop dobe?'' Turning around, he had noticed that he had passed his door, causing him to laugh sheepishly, as he quickly approached.

''So this is it, huh? 91 Hashirama Hall.'' Naruto declared, staring at the door, which belonged to the building of which was named after one of Konoha's greatest political leaders, otherwise known as one of the great past Hokages. With that Sasuke turned to leave.

'' Well my room's further down, see ya.''

''Kay! Remember we're all meeting for dinner, so no dragging off Airi for _alone time_.'' Naruto's sly grin then dropped as he shrunk back from Sasuke's infamous 'Uchiha-death- glare' which his family was so credited for. Gulping, Naruto quickly pushed the key through the hole, charging straight into the room, soon followed by a casually walking Gaara.

He took the time to look around, taking in the simple, head-boarded bed pushed against the right, pale green wall. On the left side of the bed stood a simple mahogany desk with three drawers, a black wheely chair and a white book shelf, nailed on the wall above it. Next to this stood an in wall closet, with thin, white wooden double doors. (Although not very large, looked like it could accommodate his clothing). On the left side of the bed, closely stood a simple three-drawer bed-stand, with a shaded lamp and another door beside it, most probably leading to a bathroom. Gazing over to the opposite side of the room, he saw an exact reflection, minus the extra door and a large paned window between the two sides, decorated with plain, white blinds, and a small, silver mini-fridge beneath it.

''Hm, not bad. It just needs the Naruto touch.'' Naruto dashed over to his chosen bed on the right, opting to fall into it, with a thud.

''We're to meet with the others at seven, we should begin unpacking.'' Gaara reminded him. With that both boys got to work, soon resulting in one side being bathed in orange, while the other was more on the plainer side, but with a dash of red.

/As the clock neared seven and streaks of light from the setting sun entered through the window, Gaara and Naruto made their way over to the room of their stoic friend.

''Oi teme! Open up!'' Naruto yelled, pounding on the closed door. As the door swung open, he came face to face with a _very_ noticeably p*ssed off Uchiha, scowling at him…more so than usual. ''Whoa. What the hell's your problem?'' Naruto lifted a perfectly blond eyebrow.

''Hn.''Was Sasuke's one worded reply, as he moved out of the way of the doorway, so that the view of the current subject of annoyance was made clear. Naruto looked to the figure, sitting on the bed with a sketchpad…Sai?

Walking more into the room, Naruto stared at the very pale boy, possessing dark hair and looks akin to that of Sasuke, except devoid of the wildly shaped hair and instead a very…creepy smile on his face, which Naruto was all too familiar with. So with that confirmation complete, Naruto did what any normal person would do at witnessing this kind of situation…he broke down laughing.

''Bwahahaha, you got Sai! Gahahahah! Good luck with that one teme!'' Sasuke glared, while Naruto leaned on the doorway, one arm grasping onto it, whilst the other clutched his stomach. Gaara all the while watched with a confused tilt of the head.

''Good to see you too d*ck-less.'' Sai greeted, bringing in his old nickname for his good friend, off-putting smile still intact. All at once Naruto stopped laughing, to glare over at his friend. ''No brows.'' Sai nodded his head over to Gaara in greeting, as said boy began to recall a certain rant Naruto had once given him on 'creepy people with stupid, embarrassing nicknames.'

''Don't call me that, ya perv!'' Naruto pointed in Sai's direction. ''Where were you anyway, we were all meant to meet up when we got here.''

Sai lifted his finger to his chin in thought, ''I had read once that it was natural for friends to often seek each other's company after a certain amount of time of being apart, I was not aware it was mandatory.'' His three friends gazed at him blankly, while he merely gave a smile in response.

''Forget it.'' Sasuke rolled his eyes. ''Let's just get to dinner.''

''C'mon Sai!'' Naruto grinned.

''Ah, I read friends will often eat together-''

''Yeah, yeah just get going.'' He let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Laughter filled the area surrounding the large table, hosting the group of friends. Due to Konoha University being a large and successful school, resembling a small town of its own, on the outskirts of Konoha, many businesses set themselves up around the school, including the small restaurant which Naruto and his friends had taken a liking to.

''It's really good to see the rest of you twerps again.'' Gaara's older brother announced. He was quite tall, with messy brown hair and unusual purple markings drawn all over his face, though this would appear strange to most people, his friends weren't really ones to judge.

Sitting besides him, smirking, was his older sister of one year, Temari. She was what many people would describe as a 'spitfire', with her sandy blonde hair put up into spiked pigtails and sharp teal eyes.

''Gee, thanks.'' Ino rolled her eyes, as he grinned.

''Oh relax girlie.'' Temari waved her hand.

''Excuse me for my loud outburst.'' She remarked sarcastically.

''Troublesome women.'' Shikamaru muttered, resulting in both girls glaring at him.

''Sooo…'' Airi started. ''How did you fare in Suna, Hina?''

''O-oh, um well. The weather's really different but I really enjoyed my time there.'' She smiled.

''You never told us how you met Gaara.'' Naruto put in, a grin on his face as he pondered the meeting of his two introverted friends.

''A-ah, w-well,'' Suddenly, Hinata's blush was back full force. ''actually we w-were in the same class and Gaara recognised me from the last time he visited Konoha high…and we just began talking, he really helped me while I was there.'' Hinata smiled softly, looking down at her lap, as Gaara looked off to the side, in what Naruto thought looked like a…pleased (?) manner.

''Really? You know I can't even remember you guys ever speaking to each other when Gaara used to visit.'' Kiba recalled, as Hinata and Gaara chuckled.

''True, but then we were able to become acquainted better.'' Gaara added.

''_Real _better.'' Airi mumbled into her glass, with a smirk.

''Huh?'' Naruto asked, as everyone turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh nothing.'' She waved off.

''Well it was a looong vacation. I'm just glad we all get to hang out together again! Like old times.'' Naruto muttered the last part, looking to Hinata, who smiled up shyly. It was like old times, back to even before him and Hinata were dating, and it was just…comfortable

''Yes because four more years with you is just a dream come true.'' The Uchiha snorted, causing everyone's laughter to again travel around the room.

''Hey!''

* * *

Naruto gargled, the minty green mouthwash swishing inside his mouth, before he promptly spat it into the bathroom sink. After washing his face, he grabbed a towel and made his entrance in to the room, dressed in an orange t-shirt and sweat pants.

''Yo Gaara, bathrooms all free.'' The upturned corners of his mouth soon dropped to a frown, as he looked to the clock on his bed stand, which read 10:00pm. ''Man, I can't believe we're going to bed so early.''

Gaara finally looked up from his book, dressed in a similar way to Naruto, minus the orange. ''We have to get up early tomorrow, Tsunade-sama's student welcoming is at eight.''

Naruto furrowed his brows slightly, as his friend made to head for the bathroom. Gaara was always stoic and expression-less, it was just his personality, but Naruto couldn't help but feel that he was getting the cold shoulder. He reassured himself that he was over-reacting; Gaara was like a brother to him, ever since the seventh grade, where they met and Gaara was currently in a sort of 'I-hate-the-world' delinquent phase, which Naruto helped to get him out of. He was sure he hadn't done anything to irritate him, Gaara _was_ really patient, so to have him appear so dismissive to him was kind of concerning.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, which Gaara had then changed direction to answer.

''Hinata-chan?'' Naruto walked to the door, to see the smiling blunette standing in front of it.

''H-Hello Naruto-kun, would you mind if I borrowed Gaara-kun.''

''Uh…sure.'' He blinked, as Gaara shrugged, closing the door behind him and following after Hinata.

Just then Gaara's phone had decided to vibrate, grabbing it Naruto saw it was Gaara's dad calling. As far as Naruto knew Gaara and his father had a rather strained, yet healing relationship, so the call must be somewhat important, although Naruto is known as having very little respect for people's personal space, even he knew answering the call would be discourteous.

'They probably haven't gone that far.'' He thought as he headed down the hallwayin search of his two friends, turning the corner he came to see Gaara leaning on the wall with crossed arms, while Hinata was nervously wringing her hands.

Naruto ducked behind the wall, keeping himself out of view but still making sure he could see. The phone vibrating in his hand, now forgotten. 'Why am I hiding?'

''G-Gaara-kun, is something wrong?''

Gaara tilted his head, ''What do you mean?'' He asked in his usual monotone.

''A-ano, it's just that…I…a-are you mad at me?'' Hinata tilted her downwards, her bangs shielded her eyes.

Gaara sighed, avoiding looking directly into her eyes. ''No…no, that's not it…I just…thought you might want to catch up with Naruto first.'' Naruto held his breath at the sound of his name.

''N-Naruto-kun?'' Hinata looked up, her voice nearly above a whisper. ''Gaara, w-what is this about?''

''It's nothing. Just, I thought you were excited to see him, so…'' The corners of her mouth twitched up slightly.

''G-Gaara-kun, you w-wouldn't happen to be a little jealous would you?'' Both Naruto's and Gaara's head snapped up, Gaara looking at the innocent yet teasing look in her eyes.

'They're talking as if they're…' Naruto didn't finish the thought, but his expression became rather dumbfounded as he gazed upon the slight blush that was now gathering on Gaara's cheeks. Hinata giggled before her eyes softened.

She went to cup his face in both of her hands. ''G-Gaara-kun, y-you don't trust me?'' She pouted a little, something Naruto had not seen in awhile but still appeared just as cute.

Gaara's own eyes softened, ''Of course I do…gomen Hinata-chan…Naruto's my friend and you…''

Hinata leaned closer, their noses brushing. ''G-Gaara-kun, you know what happened and the one I now love is you.'' Naruto's eyes widened, as Hinata then brushed her lips against Gaara's. ''S-So you don't have to worry. Okay?''

Pulling away Hinata giggled at Gaara's startled expression, which then turned into a smirk. ''I wasn't worried in the least.'' Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned in, again capturing her pink lips with his own.

Naruto turned away sharply, not understanding why his heart was now clenching, along with his jaw and fists.

* * *

**Wow, I think this is my longest chapter yet! Sorry it took so long. ^^'' **

**So…Thoughts? Ideas? Concerns?...Review people! . Do a girl a favour, I hope to see at least six reviews!…maybe…hopefully…c'mon guys! X3**


End file.
